


Alex Always Knows

by ibylg_indaydreams



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, alex turner - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibylg_indaydreams/pseuds/ibylg_indaydreams
Summary: An abrupt early morning wake up call is made better thanks to Alex’s much needed affection.





	Alex Always Knows

I can barely make out his slim figure buried in the covers amidst the dark light of the pre-dawn hour, but his slow, steady breaths assure me that he’s right there next to me. His deep, sweet slumber is comforting to me, knowing his brilliant mind is likely off in some faraway dreamworld. I wish mine was too. As safe as I feel next to him, I often toss and turn at night, my mind swirling with thoughts of what’s to come for us.

It feels like I’ve only just gotten to sleep when my eyes snap open abruptly and for seemingly no reason at first. Then the pain comes quickly and all at once, hitting me like a ton of bricks. The headaches are back, but why now? I sigh aloud, covering my mouth quickly and glancing over to make sure I haven’t woken Alex up.

I can’t help but wonder at how he’ll deal with my being in pain like this. I crave affection on the good days and bad ones alike, and especially during these kinds of episodes. I can’t help wanting to feel safe, taken care of, loved— especially by him.

I inch closer to his side of the giant fluffy bed, wanting to feel close to him and comforted. The slowly growing morning light begins to illuminate more of the bedroom and his dark messy hair is now visible on the white pillowcase. I can’t resist taking a strand of it between my fingers and twirling it, whispering, “I think I’m falling for you” in his ear as I try to distract myself. It’s too early to express anything more, and the pain in my head is growing by the second.

I hear the covers rustling as he turns over toward me and a long, warm arm reaches out to pull me in close. “Mmm...” a tired, barely audible voice breaks the silence. “Come, here, darlin...” he manages to get out through a veil of sleepiness. Alex turns and adjusts the both of us so my head is laying on his strong chest and he drapes one arm around me, almost as if he knows exactly what I need. It’s only a few moments before he falls back to sleep, but his strong arm keeps me pulled safely into him.

This small gesture makes my heart soar and I get tingly with thoughts of what’s to come for us, but the pain quickly jolts me back into reality. There’s only a few more hours until the daylight will flood our room, filling it with a golden glare that’s beautiful but painful for my aching head. Suddenly my eyelids feel heavy. Eager for some temporary relief, I give into my drowsiness, close my eyes, and try to get a little more sleep, knowing that Alex will be right there next to me when I wake up.

——


End file.
